1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a bit sequence robustly to change of a direct current (DC) offset in an on-off keying (OOK) receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to high speed development and commercialization of wireless networks, sensor networks are rapidly spreading. Also, due to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), technological standardizations, such as Bluetooth, IEEE 802.15.4, and ZigBee, are being actively achieved. Wireless sensor networks may be applied to various fields, such as home security, medical fields, mobile healthcare, monitoring of chemical/biological abnormalities, diagnosis of abnormalities and disorders of machinery, environment monitoring, disaster information sensing, intelligent distribution management, real-time security, and remote monitoring.
In such various wireless sensor networks and near field communication (NFC) networks, sensors need to be small in size. Also, a large number of the sensors need to operate with low power and low complexity for a long time. For example, in a wireless body area network (WBAN), which is installed on a human body to wirelessly communicate with a mobile device or another human body that are proximately located, sensors may need to operate with low complexity and lower power more strictly.
For sensors to operate with low complexity and lower power, an ultra low power (ULP) radio frequency (RF) structure may be used rather than a conventional high power RF structure. However, when a ULP analog circuit is used, performance may be reduced.